


Reunion

by Supersoda



Series: RvB Fluff Week [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai's waiting for Grif when he comes home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by goodluckdetective: Kai and Grif, reunited.

Kai waited nervously on the landing pad and watched the ship ease to the ground. She had been standing there for what felt like an eternity. Once she heard that her brother was on his way home, she found the quickest route to the landing site. It almost seemed too good to be true. She had double, tripled check to make sure that she was in the right place at the right time. Her heart stopped when she saw the bay doors open and an orange clad figure step out.

“DEX” She ran and tackled him to the ground.

“KAI GET OFF” Grif tried to sound mad or annoyed but after dealing with Charon, nothing Kai could do at the moment would make him mad. Kai shifted off her brother, allowing him to sit up but kept him in her vice like grip. The two were given their privacy from the others who made their way into the hanger. Grif found it odd that his loud mouth sister was oddly quiet.

“Kai, Kai are you crying?” Kai turned to face Grif, tears in her eyes

“It’s just been a while you know? Nobody knew where you guys were for the longest time.” Kai wiped the tears from her eyes and flashed her brother a smile.

“Plus Blood Gulch was so boring with out you guys!” Kai stood up and headed to the rest.

“Hey aren’t you gonna help me up after you tackled me?” Grif called out, but when he realized his sister would be no help he got up and started walking. Once he had caught up he swung his arm around Kai’s shoulder.

Kai and Dexter Grif never had an easy life, but they knew that as long as they had each other, they would be alright.


End file.
